


But it's Cold

by DanieleHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieleHolmes/pseuds/DanieleHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temperature outside has plummetted and, whether by accident or design, the heating in 221b is faulty. But John is warm, and Sherlock is of the opinion that he should share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it's Cold

John was just finishing off his thorough teeth brushing when a pair of long arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back from the sink and almost causing him to drop his toothbrush.

"Sh'rlck! Try'n brsh m'eeth!" John spluttered, staring up at the reflection in the mirror indignantly.

Sherlock's only response was to drop his head to John's shoulder, and the doctor jumped when a cold nose burrowed into the hollow curving away from his throat.

"Ahg! 'Lock, 'ats cold!"

"You know I can't understand you." He mumbled, breath ghosting over John's exposed shoulder.

"I 'ow ou _can_. I 'eed to 'inish!"

Sherlock frowned, releasing the smaller man from his grip and taking a large stride backwards, folding his arms carefully to his chest.

" 'ood 'oy." John praised, returning to the sink. He made sure to take enough time to meticulously clean his mouth, all the while under the close scrutiny of a pair of blue-grey eyes, unreadable from where their owner was leaning against the doorframe.

"There, all done. See, that wasn't too hard, now was it Sherlock?"

His watcher remained stoic.

John sighed and folded his arms to match Sherlock's posture. "I'm sorry, Sherlock, what did you want to say?"

"It's cold."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"You're warm."

"Amazing. And what do you make of these brilliant deductions, Mr. Holmes?"

"Our heating is faulty and I am _freezing_. Yet somehow, you remain warm through some unknown heat-retaining phenomena, acting like some...some form of _heat pack_ , most probably caused by your smaller frame and heavier build which results in a greater-"

John raised a single eyebrow.

"...o-oh, and erm, I think you should share."

"Share?"

"Share your, ah, heat. With...me?"

John's neutral expression melted away and he laughed quietly at the man in front of him.

"Sherlock, you know you don't need to ask."

"But, when I came in befor-"

"Shush."

"And you-"

"Sherlock."

"I didn't want to-"

" _Sherlock._ "

"...yes?"

"Come here, silly."

John smiled at him affectionately as Sherlock took a hesitant step closer, opening his arms and reaching up to pull the detective across the remaining gap.

Sherlock gave a small sigh as he was suddenly enveloped in another's body heat, feeling his stiff fingers slowly regain warmth and feeling. John closed his eyes as arms encircled him once again, and he let himself melt into Sherlock's chest. He buried his face in the other man's shoulder, hands coming to rest at the small of his back.

"Mmm," Sherlock sighed once again, noting with pleasure the feel of John's gently thudding heartbeat, steady and warm and perfect against his chest. "Thankyou..."


End file.
